Tea Time
by DarkestWonderland
Summary: When Alice is invited to Tea at the Mad Hatter's, she finally realizes that feelings between she and the Hatter are mutualAliceHatterRated M for References


This is my version of Wonderland. Alice is Young-Adult aged, so is the Hatter and the other Characters in the story.  
The Hatter is edgier.  
This is a Hatter/Alice fic.  
Rated M for some mild Sexual content...(no sex just, sexual references and a bit of mild action)  
Don't like that kinda content...don't read...no flaming please...

She looked across the table and into his moonlit eyes. A coy smile played across his lips. His left hand drummed lightly on the table.

'He's Gorgeous.' She thought to herself, as she felt herself growing warm.

"Time for tea!" Squeaked the door mouse sleepily as he rose out of a teapot and then back in.

"Ah yes! Time for tea!" The March Hare chimed in. "Would you care for a cup of tea?" He asked of Alice and the Hatter.

She nodded politely and the Hatter said "Yes please, Dear March Hare."

The March Hare poured a cup for the hatter and then he turned to Alice. As he poured, he smiled, "Are you okay my dear? You look a bit flushed."

"Oh yes, I'm quite alright. It's just ever so warm out tonight!" She blushed but her eyes were still on the Hatter.

The Hatter ran his index finger around the rim of his teacup, and smiled at her.

'Is he making a pass at me?' Alice wondered silently to herself.

"How's your tea?" He asked of Alice with a low rumble to his voice.

'Two can play at this game...' She thought.

She dipped her finger in her tea and brought it up to her lips. She then licked down the length of her finger. "It's quite lovely." She whispered with a growl.

"Cupcakes? Cupcakes anyone?" The March Hare asked as he brandished a platter with cherry topped cupcakes.

"Yes of course." The Hatter smirked.

The March Hare bustled over to the Hatter's side and placed a cupcake on his plate, then proceeded to serve one to Alice.

The Hatter spoke again and although it was to the March Hare, his eyes were directly on Alice.

"I say Hare, these cupcakes are beautiful." The Hatter placed his hand around the cupcake and then began stroking the cherry on top with his thumb.

"Was nothing at all Hatter, nothing at all! Old family recipe."

"I see..."

Alice could feel a deep blush creeping up her face, she fanned herself briefly.

"A bit warm Alice?" Asked the Hatter.

She finally decided to get a bit risque. She unbuttoned the top 4 buttons on her white blouse.

"So dreadfully hot out tonight." She grinned in the Hatter's direction.

Not noticing anything unusual the March Hare said, "I keep telling Hatter we need some sort of mist around here. Maybe a fountain of some sort."

"Maybe." Replied the Hatter, his eyes searching Alice.

"I say Hare, I would be ever so delighted if I could by chance see the White Rabbit...we do have a bit of catching up to do. We should invite him to tea sometime."

'What is he playing at?' Alice wondered.

"Well Hatter, the night is still young and beautiful. Perhaps I should fetch him for you?" The March Hare offered.

"Perhaps...he would enjoy getting out on a night such as this...are you sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all Hatter, Not at all!" And then The Hare was off skipping out of the tall gates and in the direction of the White Rabbit's home.

The Hatter stood and walked over to Alice, he then took a seat beside her.

"Dear Alice, what has brought you into Wonderland this evening?"

"I just fancied a cup of tea, that's all."

"Come now Alice, you don't really expect me to believe that do you?"

The Hatter picked up Alice's cupcake and ate the cherry off of the top.

"So delicious, and yet, you haven't eaten a bite."

He smeared his finger around the pink icing and held it to her lips.

She took it in her mouth until the icing vanished, then he pulled his finger out.

They both stood.

He grabbed the big black bow on top of her head and jerked it out, setting free a pool of platinum blonde curls.

She grabbed the Hatter's purple top hat and flung it aside. A mess of black shagged hair fell into his eyes. He smiled.

He grabbed her around the neck and pulled her into a fierce heart pounding kiss. She could feel his lip ring dancing across her own pouty lips, could taste the iron.  
While still in the kiss he pushed aside some of the pots, cups, and plates, and sat her upon the huge table. She ran her fingers down his neck, then grabbed at the buttons on his black velvet coat. She freed them and then unfastened the buttons on his shirt, he shook them off and exposed his rather muscular chest. He felt her black nails scrabbling down his back.  
He ripped her blouse and tossed it away. Her low groan of pleasure told him she was ready. He pushed up her black satin skirt and then...

"The White Rabbit has come for Tea." Announced the March Hare as he entered the gates with the White Rabbit at his heels.

"I do hope we're not interrupting something..." The White Rabbit Stared, eyes wide. 


End file.
